A Queen's Knight
by Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto
Summary: It was only in a spur of moment... he wanted out of this mess. But, helping others is the right thing to do. Now, he faces another problem: to become a Knight for a Queen. (Medieval AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma is owned by Tsukuda Yuuto. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

It's really cold outside today. I'm fully aware of it, of course, the frostbite crawling its way through my arms and is giving me the 'chills'. I know that walking in the middle of a snowstorm is not a good idea but if you are in need of money, you'll tread high and low, far and near just to grab one. What's more, I'm travelling inside the Kilian Forest; a place that is known for its stupid ghost stories. My breath is ragging as I try to warm both of my gloved hands. I can literally see my breath as I did so. I really need to move fast if I don't want to get buried '6 feet under the snow'.

After a few hours of endless walking, I saw the soft and warming light of my destination. You can say that this is the welcoming place where travelers and warriors such as me could stay. It filled my cold soul with glistening warmth. Wading through the pile of snow, my consciousness is starting to give up. Nevertheless, my senses are screaming that I must continue or else, I'll be a freezing corpse.

A powerful gust of the wind and herald burst through as I arrived at the door. I gave a few stomps to remove the snow in my clothes. There are others like me in the area, mercenaries or thugs as one might call. They only stare at me with cautious eyes but when I took off my hood, they all continue to their usual rants as if not giving a care to the world.

"The last customer has finally arrived." I glanced at my left side and was greeted by the owner of the inn. You could say that we know each other and we have shared many warm drinks whenever I'm staying here for winter.

"It's always nice to see you, Rossi."

"You too, young man. I was afraid that you'll never make it this year." he only smiled to me as I removed the rest of my gear.

"Money does not grow on the ground. If I want to live and survived, I'm going to need money." I patted away the snow on my chest plate, I gingerly put my sword on the floor.

"You think that you're going to win this year, eh?" I only grinned at him and eyed my sword.

"I'm going to do my best." Rossi only nodded at me as he served the hot cocoa in front of me. "Is my room ready for tonight?"

"Aye... Room 303 is especially reserved for you. These mercenaries and thugs must not start any kind of ruckus. I had enough cleaning blood stains on my floor."

I only smiled at him and prayed that wouldn't happen. Rossi might be a nice person but if anyone messes in his family or inn, you can see him in his ugliest form. I picked up my discarded equipment, grab the silver key, and galloped in the stairs to the room itself.

The room is dark and cold... something that I'm accustomed to. I only threw my things on the floor and search for my satchel. The fireplace is cold, I struck the two flint stones that I found, and the sparks caught the firewood. I blew a few shallow breaths of air on to the embers and the dancing flames started. I only stare at the fire and hold out my almost numbed hands on the fireplace.

The noises downstairs broke my reverie as Rossi's booming voice echoed throughout the inn. The rowdy thugs might have started another fight and the owner of the inn is now ready to give them a lecture that they will never forget. My eyes are starting to get heavy as I clean my armor. The annual sword fighting competition that is held every year in the kingdom of Kilian, this is a big event throughout the continent. The Queen herself might be a judge this year too.

I lay my head on the pillow. I don't know why I'm still doing this actually. I think my life is already a mess, a human that has no purpose or whatnot and has been scarred since he was a kid. I've seen people killing each other as if it's their lives were nothing. The rules are simple: The weak and meek has no place around here. Such stupidity, not all humans are created equal. Some are born rich, beautiful and had good looks. I only scoffed at the thought of it.

Before I knew it, my ears are now ringing. The chirping of the birds outside, it's already morning but the snow is still thick. I sluggishly move my aching body and my muscles are screaming to lie still on the bed. The capital is still far off so I need to be up this early. I put on my gear and strap my sword on my belt. Come to think of it, is my sword retains its sharpness after all of that climbing and hacking its tip on the branches. That's it, my first order of business on the capital is to find a blacksmith.

Rossi was not in the counter. I only put out what's left in my pockets and put the satchel behind the counter. Good old, Rossi will surely notice it once he wakes up. I immediately put on my gloves and put my hood on as I trek outside.

The sound of my boots on the fallen snow is all that I could hear. At least, there are no accompanying winds through it. To whatever deity that is controlling this weather, stop this winter for goodness sake. I mean, winter is one of my most hated seasons in the year with summer next to it. I released the breath that I've been holding back and trudge to the snow.

Within a few hours, I could finally see my destination. The Kingdom of Kilian in the horizon, a bustling trade post where all of the traders and merchants meet. The castle is also looming on it, man... if only I could stay in one of those rooms. It will be a dream come true! Unfortunately, the Queen will not approve of it.

"Protect the Queen at all costs!"

What's that noise? Without even noticing it, I jumped from my location and hide myself in the bushes. A pack of six menacing looking men surrounds what seems to be a royal carriage. A group of guards sporting the uniforms of the Kilian Royal Guards. The situation is bad on whatever angle you look at. I live in my own code and that is: never get myself involved in anything that is dangerous.

The carriage doors burst open and a red figure stumbled on the ground.

"Man, to think that we are going to hit big-time with this."

"Heh, not so tough now aren't you, Your Highness!?"

The two removed the hood and I saw it, long honey blonde hair that reaches down her waist and a face that many men would adore. There is no mistaking it, that's Lady Erina, Queen of the Kilian Kingdom. I have two options now: just let those suckers do whatever they want to the Queen and be on my way or...

Ahhh... who am I kidding! The right thing to do now is to help the Queen obviously. Nevertheless, six against one? That's unfair and there is a risk that they might do something to her. All right, time to apply what my teacher taught me.

"Trace, on!"

Reinforcement is a spell that allows me to push something that is basic to its utmost limit. By pouring some of my od on an object, in this case, my sword, I could make this more durable and enhance its sharpness. Wasting no time, I immediately leaped and my sword founds its way on the kidnapper's back. The blood sprayed the entirety of my coat. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Another bandit is closing up on me and with swift movements, sliced his neck.

"Shit! Who the hell are you!?"

I didn't answer him as the remaining four bandits city circled around me. This is going to be harder than I thought. Well... if you live by the sword, you're going to die like one.

It was only a few minutes when the four of them is now lying dead on the ground. I kicked each one of them just to ensure that they are all dead corpses now. The last thing that I want is to get stabbed in the back because of my carelessness. After making sure that they will stay in that way, I wiped my sword clean before returning it to my sheath.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Man, the Queen is truly in front of me! In all of her glory! Her beauty is breathtaking and I found myself staring at her amethyst eyes.

"I am thank you, Sir Knight." She gave me a small smile. Her skin that is so white and soft. Her hair that looks like it's been tended all her life and her symbol...

The Crown!

There was no doubt that this woman is the ruler of Kilian.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma is a work of Tsukuda Yuuto. I do not own any of the characters here._

 _A/N: I forgot to mention that you might see some Type-Moon or Nasuverse elements on the later chapters, for example, Soma using Reinforcement to strengthen his sword. Expect extreme OOCness since this is an AU and the whole story will be told through a first-person POV._

* * *

I only stared at her. I mean, if you ever come across with a woman of this pure beauty and to top all of that, she's the Queen! My teacher had told me on what to do when I'm about to face royalty but... geez! I'm still a commoner and she's a monarch, you can clearly see the big gap between us. Lady Erina is like, on the heaven and here I am, scraping off whatever food that I can find. The education that my teacher taught to me is to read, write, and wield a sword properly!

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" How long had I been staring at her. I quickly drop one knee and put my enclosed fist to my chest. This was to be at least known to any people; it is a sign of respect to royalty.

"Yes, everything's fine. Thank you, Sir Knight. If it weren't for you, my life could have been lost." she gave me a heartwarming smile and I couldn't help but stammer a bit. No one ever with the exception of my teacher had thanked me and those words coming out from Lady Erina's mouth is something.

"It was the right thing to do. But, I guess _not_ everyone would do the same thing."

"You're brave actions saved my life and for that I am eternally grateful." it is a good thing that I'm wearing a hood right now. I don't want Lady Erina to see my flushed cheeks.

"You're Majesty! Are you unharmed!?" The four guards earlier were running towards us and they eyed me warily.

"Do not worry, Captain. This man here saved me."

"Is that so? Thank you, brave knight." I'm about to open my mouth to correct them that I'm not a knight but opted not to do so.

"Are you travelling to Kilian, good Knight?" I fidgeted at the title but nodded to her.

"I am, your Majesty." My muffled voice puffed out of my mask.

"Then please, come with me. The very least I can do for you is a ride." I only swallowed, I was like 'Hell yeah! Take that, Rossi!' This is a 'once in a blue moon' opportunity for someone like me. Nevertheless, I'm kind of nervous too. Lady Erina must have noticed my somehow dejected looks.

"I insist... please."

The guards escorted us back to the carriage, one of the guards us calming the horse down. The bodies of those that I have killed where put on the roadside. I could only look at them with pity in my eyes, I really don't know what could be their intentions, but if they want money, they have to earn it with dignity.

 _"Listen, Soma... all human beings, you and I, we are only limited beings. Not only that but sometimes, you could be loathing your own self because you lack something that others have for themselves."_

The guard helps Lady Erina to climb to the carriage and I only climb onto the back. Man! Look at these things, if I could get my hands in one of these, I could make a small fortune just enough for me to survive. Lady Erina only looks at me and she giggled a bit. Did I do something to make her like that?

"Sir Knight, I want you to seat across me here inside the carriage." I only blinked at her and the guards open the carriage doors. Lady Erina's mirthful smile and her reached out hands. Man, this is getting a bit out of hand, I only hold out my gloved hands and let myself in. I should have removed my gloves... now don't get me wrong! I know what is appropriate.

The doors closed behind and Lady Erina prompted me to seat across. The carriage started moving and I try to seat gracefully but damn! My armor is a bit noisy as I try to straighten my posture. The awkward silence is getting me a bit nervous, usually; I'm the one who is like an unstoppable chatter box. Once, my teacher and Rossi told me that I could be a jester due to my 'funny antics'. The only time that my mouth is noisy is the times that I spend with my teacher... and to those unfair merchants.

A few moments later, Lady Erina cleared up her throat and gave me a small smile.

"May I see the face of my savior?" she asked me and I only shifted a bit... it's not like I'm not proud of my looks but I decided to let her see me.

"Of course, Your Highness." I reached for my hood, pull it up, and removed my mask. A muffled hair that hasn't been cut for months now and it still retains its redness. A scar in my left eye can also be seen.

"My name's Soma, Your Highness." Even though my voice is slightly hoarse due to the cold, it was more defined when not under layers of cloth. Lady Erina's eyes widened a bit, I have probably seen that reaction many times already that I'm kind of immuned to it.

"Where do you hail from, Soma?" I suppress the slight shiver that run down on my spine when she said my name.

"I... don't know where I exactly was born. When I was a kid, my teacher assumed the role of both father and mother to me."

"I am sorry, it must be hard for you... losing your parents." Lady Erina's voice is now more thoughtful than usual.

"There is no need to worry. I was trained by my teacher and I am grateful to him since he thought me how to handle a sword."

"I find it hard to believe that a knight such as your skill and valor is wandering around these parts."

"I'm not, your Highness. I just wander around, competing for any money I can get." It wasn't until it left my mouth that I was aware of how uncouth it sounded. I curled further into my seat. The queen didn't comment on my statement. She merely looked even more thoughtful than before.

"May I ask you a question, Soma?" There it is again, the Queen calling my name again. You're not going to say to her this words: 'Mind your own bloody business, dammit!' The only times that I use such language is when I'm thoroughly pissed.

"Where will you stay during the tournament?" I inwardly sigh at her statement,... where will I stay, anyway?

"Most of the time there are taverns that I can accommodate with bit of gold. However, if luck is not on my side; alleyways without any drunkards serve their purpose." I only let my mouth run... that is when I notice Lady Erina's look of distaste. I slammed my hands on my face... I just told her that I sleep in alleyways!

"An alleyway is not a place even for beggars or warriors such as you to sleep! You will stay on the castle grounds." My jaws are gaping in the air, surely my ears had heard incorrectly. Lady Erina asks me to stay in the castle grounds.

"Y-yo-your Majesty, I couldn't. I…" I wasn't really sure what to say, but I didn't have the chance to sputter incoherently in front of the queen as Lady Erina cut me off.

"You can, and I insist you do. I owe you my life. A ride, food to eat and a bed I can readily supply you. It's the least of which I can do for what you have done for me, Soma." I stared stupidly (as though she could stare any other way) at her. With Lady Erina's mesmerizing gaze... her face tells me that I must accept it.

"I... uh, thank you so much, your Highness." I managed to choke the words out. Lady Erina smiled at me and she gaze on the windows. It has been almost half an hour as we both sat in silence, Lady Erina might be satisfied with this. I released a yawn and I slowly closed my eyelids... taking a nap might suffice.

* * *

I stare at the windows and I just couldn't get Soma out of my mind. He said that he's a wondering swordsman and that is his living, I furrowed my brows. There are less valor knights in our kingdom and I could still remember some of them. Such lesser knights was Sir Derek, he killed a fellow knight on a tourney, four years ago.

I witnessed the spring tournaments since I was a child until I reached my teenage years. Most of the time, I seldom myself to attend any events outside of the castle. The castle is open to everyone, may it be poor or rich. Soma said that this was his third year to our kingdom. I should have remembered Soma... if he's not wearing helmet that is.

I turned my head to ask Soma again and... is he sleeping? He is! Soma's head is down, eyes closed and his breathing is a bit ragged. I reached out to his hand when he suddenly jerked and grab mine!

"Hmm... just 10 more minutes, teacher..."

I cleared my throat and shake him, we will arrive at the castle soon and Soma here could rest. His hands are so... rough, is this same as those who worked under my father?

"S-Soma..." I couldn't help the small smile when the red head jolted, glancing around before my eyes were trained on him. I managed to keep my face neutral as I watched the Soma's face go scarlet and keep his hand to himself.

"I am terribly sorry, you're Highness! I didn't mean to grab your hand!" He stuttered softly. Even though I wanted to grin, I kept my composure.

"Have you come to the spring tourneys before?" He nodded releasing a huff of air that tousled his bangs.

"Every year for the past three years, and at summers end, I travel back north for fall and winter tourneys." Soma shrugged as he summed up the entirety of his life. "Traveling, fighting, eating, and sleeping."

"Sleeping in alleyways." I couldn't stop myself before the words left my mouth. I immediately felt bad Soma curl up a bit as though it were a rebuke.

"Only when necessary…" he mumbled. The silence that followed was heavy and awkward. At least for me. I chastised myself for the faux pas. The last thing I wanted to do is make Soma uncomfortable.

I wasn't sure what to say and I sighed in relief when one of the guards knocked.

"We've arrived, Queen Erina." The door opened and I stood. I took the guards proffered hand and stepped out with Soma following behind. The chariot gave a small shake when he hopped out causing me to grimace. A guard turned to speak to me but stopped, as he looked upon him now bare face. The other three noticed as well. Surprise evident on their faces. I diverted their attention.

"It's alright, Captain. Follow me, Soma" I took quick sure steps through the open gates into the courtyard. Soma gave a curt nod to the guards before following me. I glanced over him. Soma seemed to marvel at the gardens as they passed through. Large bushes grew all around them. Different flowers are decorating the entirety of it, he could appreciate it later.

"You're Highness." As I stepped into the great hallway, a maid immediately attended us.

"Guide our visitor here to his room." The maid nodded before leading Soma away. I continued down the hall to her study with Hisako in tow. Hisako here is the one that is training all of the kingdom's soldiers and guards. Even though some didn't entirely agree with Hisako due to her being a woman. She has pledge her loyalty to me.

"It was all well until a group of bandits ambushed us. Thanks to Soma that we all returned unharmed." She told her the story. She was relieved when the story ended with my rescue at Soma's hands and the invitation to board in the castle.

"I have to thank her myself as well." She smiled fondly at her. Her family had been serving us for many years, since I was a small child. I couldn't imagine the staff without her.

"Will you make sure a place is made up for Soma at dinner tonight?" Hisako nodded and with a quick affirmative left the room. When the door shut, I turned back to the shelf of books searching for one in particular.

* * *

The maid had lead me through the halls before stopping in a door. "Here we are, Sir. I'll return shortly with warmed water for your bath." With that, the maid quickly disappeared around a corner. I only gazed at the room in wonder; this is one of my life-long dreams! Just a few hours before this, I'm imagining myself staying here but now! It was unlike any place I'd ever stayed. The hard polished wood floors were draped in red and gold rugs that looked to cost more than I made whenever I won a tourney. The papered walls were a soft cream color accented in gold. A few antique looking chairs with plush red cushions, polished wood lions feet and arm rests sat in the corners of the room. But what really caught my attention was the large four poster bed covered in smooth red sheets. I pulled off my gloves and ran my fingers over the gossamer material. They were silk.

I tossed my gloves onto one of the chairs, fur and wool layers added moments later. I laid the sheathed sword against the chair as well before working on the clasps of my armor. A knock has been heard through the door.

"Sir, here is the hot water for your bath."

"Thank you, um... you can just leave it there."

"Lady Erina has requested your presence before dinner starts." With that, I've heard the maid's footsteps away from the door.

I immediately grab the hot water and close the door. I carefully slid myself on the tub. I wonder if Lady Erina is mad at me... I instinctively grab her... hands. That was an accident! A natural response that my teacher taught to me: the 'Eye of the Mind', you can say that I wanted to hone for myself. An ability allows a warrior to dodge or feel his surroundings for any kind of danger. Maybe the moment that she touches me, it triggered, and I must have nearly took out my sword to attack her. Fortunately, that's not going to happen again.

I breathed out a content sigh. When was the last time that I had a hot bath? Or a bath at all? I found myself cringing. Not since I'd left 4 days ago. I slid down, the water rising over my nose. I sat there for a moment in the warm water before my eyes widened and sat up, violently sloshing water over the rim of the tub to the floor.

"Wait! A dinner with her!? A formal dinner with the Queen herself!? Damn! My mannerisms on the table is barely passable to a tavern!? What am I..." Another thought and problem struck me again.

"What am I going to wear!?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Sōma is a work of Tsukuda Yūto. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here._

 _A/N: It has been a month or two since I updated this... Writer's block and hospitalize due to my illness, that's why! Anyways, I plotted out the whole story and I might finish this in just 23 or 24 chapters. If you have any questions regarding this, I'll answer it in a PM._

* * *

I stared back at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. All that I owned and carried with me. So the only 'clothes' I had per say is my brown breeches and loose white shirt. This kind of clothing that is not, in any way, appropriate to show towards Lady Erina. I hope that she doesn't found out that I only put a good old spit on my old and worn out black boots and shine it thoroughly. But, hey, that's at least something.

I felt positively grubby of myself. Which wasn't the first time, but this is something when I'm not covered in blood and dirt. Usually, after taking a bath, I feel invigorated and my teacher would commend my looks, saying things like how someone like me doesn't have any romantic relationships. I countered him by saying that he is on the same boat as mine. But, back on the topic, this will be different tonight. The servants were far better dressed than myself. I let out a loud audible sigh.

"This would have to do."

No doubt the queen would be dressed in something fetching, the picture of sophisticated grace. Something that will accented her tall lean form, hugged Lady Erina's voluptuous curves…

I nearly jumped out when there was a light tapping on the door. My fist clenched the fabric of my shirt. As though whoever was at the door could hear my less than pure thoughts about the queen.

"May I come in, Sir Soma?" I recognized that voice to be the servant that had followed the queen earlier. Hishoko? Hadako? Hisako? That sounded mostly right.

"Uh, yes, please." The door opened and she stepped inside with a smile.

"Dinner will be served soon, Sir." A brow quirked upward when _he_ look in my dress. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't realize you were still dressing." My whole face went a bloody red. I mean, I thought for a moment that _he_ is a fellow comrade but imagine my surprise when _he_ entered. _He_ was wearing a farfetched dress than mine and I wondered my eyes through _his_ chest. _She_ has assets. Looks can really deceived anyone especially if someone of her prime is wearing an armor and helmet.

"I-I am dressed…" When Hisako's face turned into surprise, I became even redder, slapping my hands to my face. "This is all I've got besides armor." I must have looked like a peasant; which is not far from the reality. This could be the most stressful event in my entire life.

Hisako was quick to overcome his shock when I sniffled. She crossed the room in three quick strides and rested a hand on my shoulder.

A man, who slayed bandits without a thought, was in his verge of mental breakdown because he had nothing nice to wear to dinner. She could have laughed, but the look of absolute disappointment on my face...

"There's no need to get upset, Sir Soma" She stepped back and raised her hand. "Please follow me."

She led me down a few halls before coming to a different room. I stood behind her awkwardly as she dug through the wardrobe against the wall before pulling out a pair of black trousers and a white tunic.

"Change into these." She placed them in my outstretched hands with a smile. "I will wait outside to escort you to the dining room." When the door shut behind me, I stared down at the material in my hands. It was soft to the touch. I kicked off my boots and dressed quickly. Taking a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Not too bad and I grinned. I wonder how will my teacher reaction would be?

 _"You look insanely handsome!"_

The tunic's neck dipped slightly low, but my white shirt covered anything. It otherwise fit perfect, stopping just beneath my feet and didn't hang loosely from my figure. I strapped my belt around my waist before walking into the hall.

Hisako glanced up and smiled. "Shall we, Sir Soma?" I nodded and followed her through the twisting halls and corridors. She pushed open the dining room door allowing her to walk in ahead of me.

The queen was already in her seat at the head of the table when I walked in. I suddenly felt very self-conscious as the queen stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, her face remaining impassive, but there was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. It took all of my will power not to clutch my hands to my chest. The queen gestured to the cutlery set on her right with a small smile. Hisako pulled the chair out and I sat, thankfully with far more grace than in the chariot.

"Good evening, Soma. I hope the room was to your liking?" She looked at me questioningly, folding her hands in her lap. My arms resting on the table and I nodded.

"It's extraordinary, Your Highness. Thank you." I caught a glimpse of Hisako behind the queen gesturing to her elbows. I whipped my hands off the table, pulling the napkin and all the silverware upon it off the table and clattering to the floor. I jumped up, face alight before diving under the table to fetch them. Missing the Queen's and servants surprised faces when I dove to the floor. When I resurfaced, I dropped the silverware back onto the table before sitting awkwardly back in my chair.

"A thousand pardons, Your Highness." I could barely bring myself to look up at her monarch. I could feel the heat spreading ever still across my cheeks. I just wanted nothing more in this moment than to run to my room and fall on my sword. It would have been more merciful than this.

* * *

I waited patiently for Hisako to escort our guest down. My thoughts still engrossed with what had written about the process of becoming a knight. One had to study under an already established knight for some years, learning the codes and etiquette until they could prove there valor. As far as I am concerned, Soma had proven his without a doubt, jumping into a battle to protect a stranger. I'd poured over the list of Kilian's royal knights, those knighted by and the few still alive that had been knighted by my grandfather. Unsurprisingly, every name on the short list of eleven were all men.

I drummed my fingers against the smooth mahogany surface of the table. It would be a simple matter to Soma. It was an idea that been nagging in the back of my mind since Soma had divulged that he wasn't one. I was pulled from my thoughts when the hall doors opened and Soma walked uncertainly into the room, gazing at the immensity of the hall. My own eyes however remained locked on the redhead.

He was tall. Much taller than I had originally thought when he was in the armor and bulky winter layers anyway. He looked to be about the same size as me but a few inches higher. My size belied my strength. I'd never held a sword in my life but I knew they were in no way light things and I knew from experience that the young man was fast and nimble, having kept pace with me and the pursuer despite layers of heavy cloth and armor. So it was surprising that Soma seemed so... awkward.

After a few minutes admittedly admiring my guest, I realized that I was starring and mentally berated myself. I straightened and smiled at her, gesturing to the place set at her right. Soma was quick to amble over and sit, noiselessly. Quick to fill any awkward silence before it could begin, I asked Soma if he liked his room. He was quick to nod, placing his arms on the table (I chose to ignore this) and telling him that he did very much.

I was very aware of Hisako behind me, I could see her motion in her peripheral, causing Soma to nearly fling his arms off the table. Which in turn yanked his silverware from the wood and spill to the floor, loud ringing echoes filled the hall. Soma shot to his feet as if his pants were on fire before diving under the table. I couldn't help when his utensils fell open for a moment before Soma popped back up, placing his silverware on the table and sitting gingerly back in his chair, apologizing profusely.

I was able to school his look of surprise back to one of calm neutral. The young man to my right was looking more embarrassed than he had ever seen anyone look. Perhaps he hadn't thought this completely through. Knights were well educated in all courtly manners, but Soma had said himself he was no knight. Just a simple sword hand, he probably had no experience in formal settings of any kind. And while this was far from a formal dinner, I had to remind myself, I am a queen. Everything that involves me had a certain degree of formality to it. People had to conduct themselves a certain way in my presence, Soma seemed to know this, he just didn't know how. Just by looking I could tell Soma felt incredibly out of place in the large dining hall.

"It's alright, Soma. Hisako, would you please?" She nodded and quickly took Soma's dirty silverware and returned a moment later with a new set. "No harm, Soma." I smiled more openly, hoping to make him feel more at ease in my presence.

"Thank you, Your Highness." I was positive the night couldn't get worse. Unfortunately, this might be a long night.

* * *

By the end of dinner, I was seriously considering falling on my sword. I'd managed a blunder at every turn. When bowls of rose colored liquid were set in front of us, I picked it up and started to drink from it. Hisako cleared her throat and I glanced up to see the queen washing her hands in the bowl, pointedly not looking at me. I bit my lip and set the bowl down forcing myself to swallow the liquid that is already in my mouth and set my hands in my lap, squeezing the fabric over above my thighs in my fists. I was sure by this point my face was going to be stuck a bright red.

When the main course came, a juicy piece of meat, even if it was only about the size of my palm, I practically slobbering on myself. I managed the use of silverware but not the size appropriate. I cut it in half and shoved it into my mouth. When I glanced over I nearly choked seeing the queen cut her own into very tiny pieces. My first instinct was to spit it back out, but managed to stop short of doing so. All I could do was chew, and despite my overwhelming wish that the floor would open up swallow me whole, it was still the best steak I had ever tasted.

Dessert was perhaps the worst after drinking the hand wash. I'd been managing alright when the queen had suddenly turned to question me.

"Where did you learn..." I looked up surprised the queen was still speaking to me. My spoon hand came down a little harder than intended, hitting the edge of the dish, causing it to flip towards ms. Landing against my chest, my hands shot up before it could fall, pressing it further to my chest. I paled when I felt the cold fruity pudding seeping into my dress. The queen pressed a gloved hand to her mouth as a servant rushed over to take the dish and wipe the pudding from me. I sat absolutely mortified, not for the first time that evening, but I hoped to any gods that were listening that it would be the last, and to my relief, the wish was granted.

A few minutes after the pudding incident, Hisako informed the queen that she had papers needing her immediate attention, she nodded and stood bidding me a good night.

I bowed and thanked the queen before practically bolting away from the dining hall.

Back in the confines of my room, I threw off the tunic and dove onto the bed, curling into a ball. I had made a complete and utter fool of myself! My eyes burned as I squeezed them, trying to shut out the world.

I couldn't help but think how ashamed my teacher would be if he could see me now. For the first time in my entire life; I considered to just bolt out here and spend my night outside.

* * *

I sighed in my study, papers forgotten for the moment. I was very aware of how incredibly bad, the dinner had gone. It was my fault. Few nobles adhered to all the manners I had been taught to follow to the letter as a child. I'd thrown a simple peasant boy into the royal family's dining room and had completely mortified him. I dragged a hand down my face. Perhaps, I should just have allowed Soma to take his meal in his chamber. I wasn't bothered by Soma's manners in the slightest. I hadn't expected proper posture or anything from the sword-hand, but the boy was obviously very embarrassed.

It had taken every ounce of my own will not to burst into laughter when he'd started to drink the rose water. Soma was embarrassed but I had found most of his... antics, to be endearing at the least. I managed to suppress my grin when he'd nearly inhaled his steak. In some countries it was a compliment to the food. The only thing I inwardly winced at was the... accident halfway through dessert. I was sure my cringe was visible before she could cover his mouth when Soma had caught the dish to his chest.

I'd felt quite badly when the maid began to wipe off his tunic, Soma sat incredibly still, looking stricken and I sighed again. A light rapping on her door made meglance up.

"Enter." I called. Hisako stepped inside the study, taking care to shut the door behind her.

"Forgive the interruption, Your Highness, but I was hoping to speak with you for a moment?" I nodded. Sitting back, hands folded on my desk. "I was hoping you would allow me to... tutor Sir Soma a bit." A delicate pale brow rose in question.

"Tutor him?" She nodded.

"Yes ma'am. A... crash course, if you will, in table manners." I was seriously considering it and Hisako pushed. "He tried very hard, but has obviously never had any education in the matter." I tapped a finger on my desk, thinking back to the perquisites of a knighthood.

"Yes. If he would like you to teach him, then you may." She bowed with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness." I excused her and turned back to the papers, I had yet to deal with.

Paperwork for two bounties to be paid by the kingdom of Killian, bounties on the two bandits, Soma had killed were 250 gold pieces. Perhaps, this would help alleviate some of his missteps from the evening.


End file.
